Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "Y"
' Yakuza' Comic: Black Lotus/ red raven/ Fearless/ etc Alignment: villans mainly Gender: varies Real name: Various Description: Various Height: Various Weight: Various Race: Mainly Asian Arch nemsis: Varies ORIGINS: Yakuza, also known as gokudō, are members of transnational organized crime syndicates originating in Japan. The Japanese police, and media by request of the police, call them bōryokudan, while the yakuza call themselves ninkyō dantai. Wikipedia Activities: 'Varied, including illegitimate businesses '''Notable members: '''Principal clans: Yamaguchi-gumi; Sumiyoshi-kai; Inagawa-kai; Aizukotetsu-kai '''Membership: '''more than 200,000 members '''Founded: '''17th century; (presumed to have originated from the Kabukimono) '(clans from our comics include The Chow assassin clanlead by the african american Gaijin, The Black lotus, The Su-Min Clan, the shogun assassin clan.) Notable members: Tai su-ming, Razor A.K.A. Powers: None, to Various depending on members Abilities: Various Family: Various Yang Yanzhao Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Yang Zongbao Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Yellow bird Yellow bird Comic: Yellow bird and nut cracker Alignment: Hero Affiliation: N/a sometimes teams up with Magpie Genome: Human Real name: Yumiko Ogamora Age: 22 Occupation: student Description: long blonde hair with Black roots, black eyes. Height: 5’2 Weight : 102 Race: asian Arch nemisis: Nut cracker... sort of. Origin: After a rash of Muggings targeting the women of Tokyo started to grip the city, Yumiko and her girlfriend Anjellica went to the most respected martial artist in the city, Sensei Sachiko Ren to learn to protect themselves. after becoming secure in their abilities Each woman began two seperate paths to stopping the violence. Yumiko caught Anjellica making a deal to work for a fencer who had the muggers stealing for him and buying women's gear for insane prices. when things seem to go side ways, Yumiko stepped in and saved Anjellica and ended up taking her in to jail. the two ladies have been at odds at times and on the same side at others ever since. Powers: None. Yumiko posses a deadly focus. She is highly skilled in mixed martial arts and while she is good at hand to hand combat, she is best with blunt martial weapons. she is very strong for her size as a regular human and can easily break a bone with a targeted punch or kick. Her father is rich and she tries her best not to bum money off of him even though he doesnt mind and often offers. she would rather live as a normal person and make a living on her own. She is very intelligent and makes her own gadgets as she has learned computer programming and engineering in College. Personality: Focused, very serious, but still very much in love with Anjellica which can be a strength as well as a weakness. She has a loving relationship with her father, but doesnt want others to know that she was born with a silver spoon, so she roughs it as a regular blue collar worker, taking on hard jobs to make her own way in life. Abilites:Invetor, engineering, computer hacking and programming, mixed martial artist. Family: Rykio Ogamora (father.) head of Ogamora computers inc. Yeo Alverez Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Yin yang Yin Comic: World Liberation Group Alignment: Good Gender: Male Age: 29 Occupation: Scientist, Adventurer Real name : Tatsu akimoto Description: Black hair. Black eyes. Height: 5’7 Weight: 120 Race: asian Arch nemesis: … Origin: twin scientists, Tatsu and Katsu Akimoto gained their powers during an experiment that focused on solidifying Light as well as darkness. The experiment became unstable and the only way to save the lives of their employees was to find a way to absorb the energy build up of both properties. As their employees evacuated, the twins decided to use an absorbing suit each. One for the light and the one for the darkness. They absorbed the properties but the processes bonded their suits to their bodies giving them powers and allowing them to fuse into one being. After hearing about their sacrifice, the w.l.g. added the twins to their team. Powers: The power of light. Solidification of light and the manipulation of light. Flight. Can use light as a force field. Can reflect energy. May redirect light to make himself invisible. Absorb light and may teleport as far as light can travel. Abilities: science, biology, physics Personality: serious and stern. Family: Katsu Akimoto Yang Comic: World Liberation Group Alignment: Good Gender:Male Real name : katsu akimoto Age:29 Occupation: scientist, adventurer. Description: Black hair. Black eyes. Height: 5’7 Weight: 120 Race: Asian Arch nemesis: … Origin: twin scientists, Tatsu and Katsu Akimoto gained their powers during an experiment that focused on solidifying Light as well as darkness. The experiment became unstable and the only way to save the lives of their employees was to find a way to absorb the energy build up of both properties. As their employees evacuated, the twins decided to use an absorbing suit each. One for the light and the one for the darkness. They absorbed the properties but the processes bonded their suits to their bodies giving them powers and allowing them to fuse into one being. After hearing about their sacrifice, the w.l.g. added the twins to their team. Powers: the power of Darkness. Flight. May solidify darkness and manipulate it. Teleportation as far as darkness can travel. Open portals using darkness. Abilities: avid studier. Science. Biology and physics Personality: serious Family: Tatsu Akimoto Yin Yang: The twins soon find out that they can form one being known as Yin Yang. One half has the powers of one twin while the other has the powers of the other, however the powers would be amplified. Yondral the wizard Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Yoshi Yamabushi Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Yukiko Aiko Comic: cataclysm: one shot Alignment: Good Gender: Female Real name: Yukikio Aiko Age: 29 Occupation: Nurse Description: Yukiko Has long jet black hair. Black eyes Height: 5’7 Weight:152 lbs Race: asian Arch nemsis: Cataclysm ORIGINS: After the aftermath of the dropping of the second nuclear bomb in Japan, a manevolent being known as Cataclysm was born in it’s wake. Along with that 5 incredible beings gained powers as well and an unnatural durability to her and her radiation. Of the the 5 heroes, who decided to fight back was Yukiko Aiko who '''was a civilian nurse in japan who tended to the p.ow’s and the sick after the dropping of the two atomic bombs. after the dropping of the atom bomb, she suddenly gained the ability to make objects and force fields out of hard light. After cataclysm appears a few months later, she joins forces with the other four people with super powers to fight back against her. She and daisuka were lovers. '''Powers: Powers can create hard objects out of light. Can create guns, shields, swords and even force fields out of light. (Think green lantern.) Also may melt into shadows and teleport from one shadow to another shadowed area. Abilities: Nursing and healing Family: ? Zachariel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Zayim Murik Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: